The Rain
by Glue Project
Summary: Jou has always loved the rain. It helps to wash the painful crimson away... [SetoJou]
1. Drabblouge

Well, here's the newest story. Damn plot buny mutated on me. I _guess_ I could start the Cliche series with this one...but I'm not going to. That's for next time.

This plot was a subplot in Circle Don't End...but then CDE is on the way to the trashcan...so I couldn't let it die.

This is the drabbloge. ;; Kind of like a vauge prologe. And please excuse all spelling mistakes. I'm useing WordPad.

Okay...notes improtant to this story:

--The monster 'Weather Control' is basically out and wreaking havoc (or playing matchmaker). I guess it would be set durning an AU-version of the Doom Arc. (Haven't seen enough of the series to be able to tell...the monsters were real in that, weren't they?)  
--This also has a side dish of the supernatural due to certain characters that were going to be in 'Smarter Than You Think' got transplanted here.

So, now, without further ado...we bring you...

Jou: Wait. Idiot. What are you forgetting...?

...right. Here then.

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. Or I'll sic' Lucky on you!

Happy now?

Jou: Yup.

**The Rain  
**by Glue Project

He didn't know where he was.

He didn't know if he was sitting.

He didn't care.

Either way, he was outside and facing up, watching the round gems descend towards him.

He gave a blissful smile at realaizing that he was numb, inside and out.

Couldn't feel the crimson that trickeld off the side of his mouth to stain the snug green nylon at his neck.

He had always loved the rain.

It washed the painful crimson away.

Shizuka loved the rain too, loved the way that the world always seemed so fresh, so new after the rain.

Inside, he gave a sad chuckle. Poor, ignorant little sisiter. Fooling herself with lies.

See, he knew what the world was like, had spent enough time on the streets to know better.

The world was tainted, too much to be clensed by a simle rain.

...But it still washed waway the painful crimson...

* * *

I've already started to write up the first chapter of this (on _paper_ no less, since my laptop's still in the blender), so that should come out soon. This plotline runs back to sometime around March of last year. Pathetic, ne? 

-Glue


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. Or I'll sic' Lucky on you!

**The Rain**

by Glue Project

Kaiba Seto hated the rain. He also hated walking a distance of more than seven miles because his driver had 'forgotten' to pick him up.

The man would still have been employed if he hadn't been inebriated when he called to apoligize.

It was the insults that the drunk man threw at him that got him fired.

He didn't appriciate being told that he was selfish to have someone drive him everywhere each day when he was completly capable of doing so himself.

Right. Evidentally it slipped the man's alcohol-logged brain that Seto didn't have his license yet and still wasn't eligible to get it for a little less than a year yet.

Despite what people thought, he liked to play by the rules. Liked to know the boundaries.

Hell, he even had a set of self-composed rules wwhen dealing with Katsuya.

1. Internally smack self when refering to the Mutt as 'Katsuya'.

Good. He did.

2. Never call Katsuya anything other than canine-derived...pet names. At least out loud.  
3. Don't kick the puppy when noticing that the puppy was down.  
4. If Puppy starts fight on above-mentioned day, the fight is to remain verbal.  
5. If Puppy is depressed, cheer Puppy up with gentle prodes and jabes that equals to humor.

Not the greatest list in the world, but it was something to go by.

He shifted under his coat as he entered the park, giving a brief shake of the head to try to dislodge the water that clung to his bangs.

He grimaced belatedly on remembering that it was something that Kats--the puppy might do.

He cursed himself on having the puppy appear so much in his thoughts. He _didn't_ need this. He needed this about as much as a hole in the head.

And look...there's the golden bullet now...

-----

Er...? ;; Not really much to say for this...

-Glue


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. Or I'll sic' Lucky on you!

Notes: This chapter is pitifully short (once again, compy is in the blender and I wrote this AT school on PAPER. So yeah.), and rather…odd. To me, anyway. If you have only read the Jou-centric chapter/thing, go back a chapter. I'm going to try NOT to double post again.

Here's something that might come to help for you if you ever see that there are more chapters than what the site says. See in the address bar? It says '2212334 –backslash–3-backslash-' The '2212334' is the story number. The '3' is the chapter number. Try this. Replace that '3' with a '2'. You got to chapter two. Just remember to keep the final backslash there.

Sorry for the ramble. Just thought I'd share my limited knowledge. ;3 Review Replies are at the bottom.

**The Rain  
**by Glue Project

He stood there and just looked at the blond for a few moments, stunned. Without even thinking about it, he took in the other's battered appearance, all the way to the green collar around his neck. His thought processes snapped back a moment latter, making his body lurch into action, first checking the other's pulse.

Quite strong. Very reassuring.

He sat back on his heels for a moment.

He had only seen the other by accident…chance…luck. He nodded. _Luck_. The blond, after all, seemed to come by a lot of it.

This was the pretty much-unused portion of the park, and Katsuya had been left here unconscious.

Not a good sign.

Furthermore, his clothes were twisted roughly while still on his body, and his form was contorted much like a corpse.

In fact, if it weren't for the breath he could now hear sliding out between the puppy's bleeding lips, he _would_ have mistaken him for one.

With a grimace, he shook that thought away before he took his coat off and wrapped it around the blond's form. Seto easily picked the blond up, carrying him bridal style to the hospital that he could see a few hundred feet away.

He didn't see Jou's eyes flutter open for a second before he went out again.

* * *

Seto remained leaning against the wall even as he watched the ageing doctor toddle away. He was still somewhat in shock.

As soon as he had walked into the emergency room with the blond in his arms, a nurse had appeared seemingly out of nowhere with a gurney in tow.

Seemed like that had Katsuya in here a lot because the nurse just waved to the one behind the desk.

The desk-nurse had just nodded and dated a stack of forms that had been sitting on a corner of her desk.

He found out later that those were a set of forms for the puppy.

That hadn't been the most surprising thing though.

"…_left leg…broken…right arm…three places…repeated signs of rape…_"

That last one had taken the proverbial cake.

That one had rendered him literally speechless.

And he _was_ going to take the puppy home, through hell or high water.

No matter what _anyone_ said.

* * *

Surprisingly, no one had said anything against him taking Katsuya home with him. If anything, they seemed relieved.

Now they were both in his room (he had called a cab to get them from the hospital to the mansion) and the puppy looked pretty, sleeping on his bed like he was.

Well, minus the whole casts and stitches thing. But even so, he was still beautiful.

Seto had a feeling that he was going to be sleeping on the couch in his room for a while.

He was glad Mokuba had that camping trip, keeping him out of Seto's hair of the time being.

As Seto drifted off to sleep, finally berating himself for not following his 'Internally smack self when referring to the Mutt as 'Katsuya'' rule, he didn't see the two pairs of eyes that watched him.

The first nodded and added another log quietly to the fireplace in the room.

The second turned its gaze outside and made the wind snap and howl.

It was soon snowing.

* * *

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

**Nachzes Black-Rider:** Yeah…same here. My laptop decided 'I don't want to start. My batteries are dead. HAHA!' (sweatdrop) I have to ask to go on the internet regardless though…only one phone line. I think I started to read your fic…interesting way of watching the scene over and over and over again, but through different characters eyes…I think that was you anyway…I think Seto wants to kill the driver as well…  
**optimistic girl94:** (bows) And I have written more! (grins)  
**Goddes-of-Sol:** Seto is a _very_ odd one. That's what makes him so loveable despite his…social flaws…  
**Flame Swordswoman:** Nope, not _quite_ the first reviewer, but close. I rather liked the list too…Our Seto-kun is verily much confused, is he not? Well…this might not be _quite_ that angsty. More like fluff with a few head injuries.  
**Lil-Riter:** I liked the line too…the whole drabble-style bit was centered around it.  
**durrtysouthrp:** I might read them…but…er…are they very much author-insert? Neways, I hope this helped.  
**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** (grins) (chirrups) Continuing! (Jou: She's managed to read the whole Chobits story in three days…Plum wore off on her…sweatdrop)  
**Chihiro:** (tilts head to the side) Ne? So…my life is now in exchange for my story? Ne…I guess that's _kind _of encouraging.  
**astalder27:** (points to the beginning of post) Maybe that'll help? It wasn't taken off the site, but often times it takes _quite_ a while for the new chapters to appear. Next time that happens, maybe you can try that. (smiles)  
**DemonSurfer:** Well, not much more bishie pain…unless batteries to the head count. (grins) And the plot bunnies keep attacking and attacking and attacking…  
**Hazel-Beka:** You _like_ short chapters? I myself hate them, but that's all I can seem to write as of late.  
**puffin:** Well, this one was longer. Does that help? (grins)  
**Felidae:** Right here. Actually, your review reminded me that this bit of the story was waiting in my notebook. (grins) You get a cookie. (smiles)

There's review replies.

I need help. (Well, it's not so much _need_ it as want it.) Anyway, I've had this plotbunny kicking around, and it goes like this: Jou typically read off from (a different version from ours where they still have the whole 'read.php' deal) and while its in read-only mode to get updated, he stumbles upon a 'new' anime category. Guess what's inside. Well, it doesn't take our Jou-kun long to figure out that the 'Jou' and 'Joey' in the stories refer to himself, and who the rest of Yuugi-tachi have their own stories as well. I want to have it so that Jou looks at those stories and compares it to what he sees around him. The only thing is that I want to quote actual stories. (shaky grin) And have Jou comment on them and show his reaction. Imagine if he stumbled on some puppyshipping lemons? (cackles) Sorry. I'll leave now.

-Glue


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own. You won't sue. If you do, I'll sic' Lucky on you!

Well, here' the thrid chapter while I wait for to load…This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones…though not by much. It's really hard to write on paper. Review replies at bottom. Please tread carefully the halls of OOC-ness.

**The Rain  
**by Glue Project

The old maid clucked her tongue at the weak state of her master's guest.

It really wasn't any of _her_ business how healthy he was…but she didn't want another walking the halls for all eternity.

There was one too many already.

But who was this blond-headed child? What relationship did he share with the young master of the house? And why was he so hurt?

She knew a good servant never pried into the matters of their masters…but she really had nothing to worry about.

She grinned.

After all, what could he do? Get an exorcist?

* * *

Jou blinked, unsure as hell as to where he was. He tried to get up, but all that resulted in was a twitch of his shoulders. 

This was, unfortunately, a common feeling. His mind was awake, but his body wasn't listening.

His body disobeyed so that he wouldn't feel pain.

It was an odd concept, but true. NO matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't move. He could feel the soft mattress underneath him, could feel the covers draped over him…could feel the break in the bones… But he still couldn't feel any pain.

He must have been hurt _really_ bad then.

As much as ghosts scared him, he figured he ought to be scared by the fact that his body would literally revolt so it could get better faster.

He mentally gave a shrug.

He'd be all healed within a few days, no matter the injuries.

It had all happened before.

* * *

Seto woke up, stiff from falling sleep while sitting upright. He stretched, wincing somewhat as the heard the numerous pops and cracks. Running a hand through his brown hair, he stood. 

"_Who is he?"_

Seto stiffened, and then gave what equated to a smile. "Just a school mate."

"Just _a schoolmate?"_

He walked out of his room, closing he door shut behind him. "Maybe."

"_Maybe what?"_

He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "Can you at least appear so I can talk to you properly?"

There was the telltale swish as it looked like all of space was converging on one spot before an old woman shook herself out of the odd space-wrapping.

She graced him with a slight curtsey, and he returned the gesture with a nod.

As they started to walk back to the kitchen, she turned to him with a knowing smile. "So, who's the boy in your bead, " she gushed.

Seto tripped and fell headlong into the kitchen door.

She just laughed and glided through.

* * *

Seto once again seated himself on the couch, a red spot now prominent on his forehead. His bangs did well to hide it…but not well enough. And it still smarted. 

Unconsciously flattening his hair down with one hand, he lifted the sandwich-laden one to his face.

While he ate, his eye flickered towards the blond sleeping in his bed. His golden hair was splayed out like the rays from the sun, and Katsuya's face was content and peaceful while asleep. Every once and awhile, he would mumble out a mangled form of Shizuka, which was typically paired with…

"…zoo…ka…dun touch th' stove…"

…things like that.

It was funny. Even while hurt and most likely in a great deal of pain (or so he thought), Katsuya was still putting other people's welfare in front of his own.

Realizing that he'd been neglecting his sandwich, he took another bite, still studying the pretty puppy.

"_I guess he _is_ pretty, young master."_

Seto just hummed his response with a slight smile as he took another bite.

After all, he had the pretty puppy until the puppy was better.

He just hoped that wouldn't be for a very, very long time.

* * *

**_ReVieW RePlieS _**--Tsubasa style! (grins...sorry.) 

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu**: I was a little too hyper when I typed you your reply. (begins to chirrup before being knocked out by Jou-muse)  
**Felidae:** Thanks. I might use one of your fics then (when I can find your profile...there's like three of you...) When it comes out it'll be named 'Computer Spaz'. Hehe. I hope this chapter tells you who's been watching Seto-kun. (Jou-muse: Me! -gets hurt-)  
**Sami: **Ner. Puppyshipping lemons. I, unfortunaly can't write them. Love reading them....but. ER. Lets just say that I've never even been kissed. So...sorry! I might someday though. The most I have ever made them do was kiss. Once, I think. Ner. Scratch that. Twice? Oy... (cries) But thank you for the review!  
**Ken Ohki**: Yeah, I don' know why Katsu-chan is always the picked on one...it's just easier to make Seto-kun falll for him easier, I guess than the other way around. And Seto-kun _will_ support Katsu-chan. Always! (grins)  
**Lil-Riter**: I love it when Seto does that. (grins) Berate yourself Seto-kun! (skips off to write more Seto-self-bashing)  
**Goddes-of-Sol**: It would scare and scar him, wouldn't it? (grins) Katsu-chan doesn't have a yami, though I am using most of my ideas with mages and magic in this fic. (sweatdrop) I need to get him out of the casts soon, and want to give him a plausible reason for eating so much and staying so thin. (grins)  
**optimistic girl94**: (salutes) Writing! (grins)  
**Hazel-Beka**: Bitesize! (chomps!) I fear that this chapter was mostly filler though.  
**Flame Swordswoman**: Head injuries can serve a purpose. This one (points to Seto-kuns red forehead) isn't really important though...(and huggles reviews)  
**Nachzes Black-Rider**: ...that was...odd. Yeah, my laptop's still dead. A timer on the net? (dies) And the misterious people... (points to the old ghost-maid.) OGM: (grins sweetly)  
**Chihiro:** No, you didn't threaten me (at least seriously. It could be taken in a joking manner. At least I hope it was. (grins)) (hands you a set of Katsu-chan and Seto-kun plushies. And pixie sticks. And cookies. Lots and lots of cookies.) Hai. I'm GlueProject (very original, ne?) for yahoo. I know, sometimes you do need to vent. So. Um...Read, relax, and ...eat cookies! (Jou-muse: Idiot. That's NOT what you're supposed to say!) Seriously though...Bai bai 4 now, kay? Hang in there.

Tah-da! Now I _really_ have to get off the computer. Ja ne!

-Glue


End file.
